Uncoupling rail vehicles, particularly two rail transit cars, which have electric motors powered by a high voltage source, the vehicles being constructed to be coupled together by a draw bar and to operate on a pair of steel tracks utilizing a separate "live" third rail for a source of 600 volts voltage power, is typically done manually by rail operators working in close proximity to the rail vehicles and the third rail. The third rail, as the name suggests, is located adjacent one of the two steel tracks and being positioned off the ground poses serious life threatening safety hazards to rail personnel due to the risk of accidental touching the third rail when engaged in the draw bars in coupling and uncoupling such transit vehicles. Generally, rail or transit crew personnel engaged in connecting the two rail vehicles together and in particular disconnecting them by manual operation of installed draw bar connected to coupling tool installed in each of the rail vehicles, must work in close proximity to the "live" third rail, and furthermore in grasping the draw bar typically of metallic construction operating the couplings either manually or engaging the draw bar by use of a metal tool, run great risk of severe electrical shock from stray voltage around the draw bar or electrocution by accidentally touching the third rail with the tool resulting in death or severe injury.
It is therefore desirable to provide for a new and improved disconnect tool and method for use of the disconnect tool with high voltage equipment whereby the operator is given protection by a non-conductive disconnect tool member from the risk of accidental shock caused by short circuits or stray voltage during operating the draw bar for uncoupling of the electrically powered transit rail equipment, and from the risk of accidentally touching the live third rail by providing an elongated insulated disconnect device to keep the operator at a distance from the third rail.